


Morning After

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the tpm100 prompt 'Secret(s)'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Nothing remained secret in a Temple full of Force-sensitives.

It'd only been five minutes since Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to his Master's forehead and departed for his morning classes, and already no less than seven Masters had levelled decidedly penetrating looks at him. Master Windu's hard glare in particular projected the inherent threat of 'if you hurt him...' louder than words.

But despite Qui-Gon's unfortunate past, from Xanatos through Tahl, Obi-Wan instinctively understood a truth his Master's friends didn't seem to grasp.

Obi-Wan was never going to be the one to leave. And it wouldn't be Qui-Gon who got hurt.


End file.
